


Inappropriate Submission

by jbyjosh



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbyjosh/pseuds/jbyjosh
Summary: Peter sneaks up on Cary late one night in the State Attorney's office.





	Inappropriate Submission

Peter sneaks up on Cary late one night in the State Attorney's office.


End file.
